


Day 19: Desk

by CampbellB1994



Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [20]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Age Difference, Campbell is 19, Desk, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Masters is in his 40s, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: Campbell hurts his foot, Bill takes him into his office to examine it.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839046
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Day 19: Desk

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like these are going downhill.

“Bill!” Campbell shouts, not his usual excitable shout, this was a shout of pain. Bill puts his book down running into the living room. Campbell was laid on the floor clutching his foot. “What have you done?” Bill asks, Campbell was panting, trying not to cry. Bill moves onto the floor next to him, pulling the boy into his chest. “Let me look at it.” Bill says, gently moving Campbell’s hands away from his foot. “I fell from the sofa.” Campbell says, wincing into Bill’s neck. “I know it hurts.” Bill kisses the top of the boy’s foot. “Can you stand on it?” Bill stands up, helping him up onto his foot. “Ow!” Campbell exclaims, knee buckling. “Alright. I’ve got you.” Bill says, lifting the boy into his arms. “Let’s put you on my desk, it’ll be easier to look at if you're higher up.” Bill walks into his home office, placing Campbell onto the desk. “You wait there, I’ll go grab some stuff.” 

“Right, take these.” Bill passes him some pain meds and a glass of water. “Try and keep your foot still.” Bill bends Campbell’s knee, starting to poke around his foot. “Ah ah.” Campbell reaches out, hand squeezing Bill’s shoulder. “Does it hurt here?” Campbell winces digging his fingers in further. “I’m going to take that as a yes.” Campbell nods, trying to kick Bill away. “Let’s put an ice pack on it for a little bit, see if that helps.” Campbell nods again, teeth gritted as Bill holds an ice pack over his sore foot. “How’s this one?” He asks, kissing the bottom of his other foot. “It’s okay.” Campbell whispers, pressing his foot a little more against Bill’s lips. The man kissed further up his leg, and upper to his thigh. He shuffles the boy’s hips closer to the edge, nibbling at the boy’s inner thigh. “I like that.” Campbell chuckles, moving his other hand down to keep the ice pack on his foot as Bill moves his face further in between Campbell’s legs. His hair tickling a little. 

“How’s your foot?” Bill asks, lifting his head up and licking his lips. “I forgot about it.” Campbell sighs, head rested against the wall. “Good.” Bill kisses Campbell’s lower stomach before taking him into his mouth again making the boy groan. Bill reaches up to stroke Campbell’s back whilst the other rest on his thigh. “Bill.” Campbell bites his lip, moving a hand into the older man’s hair, gripping his fingers around and twisting it in his hands. Bill moans, hips bucking slightly. Just hearing his Campbell’s little noises turned him on. “Campbell.” He groans against Campbell, lips vibrating and sending a shiver up Campbell’s spine. Campbell hooks his legs around Bill’s waist, flinching a little at his sore foot. Bill moves his hand to massage the boy’s foot. 

“I’ve called Virginia, she’s going to book you an appointment to get that foot checked out properly tomorrow. It is probably just going to need rest but I want to double check.” Bill comes back from the kitchen, noticing that Campbell was reading his new book; peter pan. “See this would be great. Never growing up.” Campbell sits up, dropping the book to his lap. “Well if you ask me, you still act like a kid sometimes.” Bill teases, laying down next to Campbell and nuzzling his head into the boy’s neck. “I guess so.” Campbell groans as Bill bites his lip, a little as Campbell’s hand wanderers over to his boxers. “But I know how to do some important stuff.” He rolls onto his side, hand dipping into Bill’s boxers making the man close his eyes and moan. “Yeah you are good at this bit.” He presses his head further into the boy’s neck as Campbell’s hand starts to move. “You are good at this.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave suggestions for Day 30.


End file.
